save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina the Killer
Creator: unkown ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . Never have come to imagine ... Jeff's madness can be overwhelming for both ?, someone with an extremely fragile sanity can reach as much as mad by different circumstances? I recently learned of a new killer, I was shocked to learn of it, but my first thought was it was just a crazy fan of Jeff The Killer because of its appearance, but after making a thorough investigation of it ... I discovered that it was worse than a monster. things went like this: Excerpted from a local newspaper: Bizarre murders unexplained traces of guilty or have it multiplied after several months, the murderer had suspicions that investigated time ago, but a witness who said announce that he was not a murderer was found, if only 2! It terrorizing different cities, it is unknown whether they work together or separately, but luckily he could hardly find this guy and from the hospital told us what happened. And here what the boy said: "Everything happened one night" narrate guy "walked my work home, was about some pretty desolate streets, had decided to take a new shortcut to change the routine ... big mistake. And halfway I started to feel that I watched and heard footsteps, turn quickly looking it was not a thief, but found nothing, so I just take everything as a figment of my imagination, continue walking but the feeling of being watched hiso stronger, and the steps I heard them closer, and when he turned observe something close to my face and reflexively dodged suddenly, in a moment I see a girl with black hair and singed with a pretty resaltante fuchsia wick, her body and height point to a 17 0 16, although his face did not seem at all human, his skin was inhumanly white, his eyes looked at me with a thirst for blood, were extremely open and a strange braising in his eyes looked, his smile ... it was so superhuman, was rough and it was ... cut. I stood for a minute there, feeling the adrenaline running through my body. She did not release any words, only stood there for what seemed an eternity, and finally She only gave a word as he tilted his head to one side of a way a psychopath could do that immediately helos me nerves ; "Go to sleep my prince" Immediately react and set out the race in the opposite direction from her, I ran as ever, but it was not enough as I heard the footsteps of the girl follow me, then feel the weight on my own, followed by a sharp cold through my arm. I fell to the ground with a groan of pain, the girl Apreso me down letting out a hysterical laugh, I pulled his knife out of my shoulder and feature my shirt, making a strange caress on my bare abdomen, watching in detail, but luckily, we hear the voice of a policeman who had arrived, was pointing a gun, the girl got up quickly and the police released several bullets at his direction, but this the elusive like leaves falling from trees it were, not to let go of that laugh, he walked away climbing several of the houses. I shall never forget that look ... let alone that laugh ... " After the interview he found the young man in his house'd slice and lack of bodies that were found in the house, it was filled with blood everywhere, and the room where the body was found, on the wall was found written with blood, "you were not sleeping prince." If you find the girl from the description, or the murderer of last time, please please contact the police. Origin of Nina The Killer Nina Hopkins, 11 years old, was transferred to a new school to be closer to home. One Sunday morning, a day before her first day at her new school, woke up and went to the bathroom and teeth, washed followed went back to his bed and took his laptop to connect. Nina was not one of those girls who got up with energy to open the window and let the light to do something productive in the day, no, she just enjoyed sitting down to watch animated Japanese, or listen to music like rock, J-pop or pop, playing video games or just play guitar. So he is liked and well loved her family and friends. But this time she did not want to do any of the things that usually did not, this time I wanted to read for the umpteenth time "the origin of Jeff The Killer" she loved the creepypasta, but that it was his favorite, he felt a strange attraction to him , admiration more than anything. Every time I read it I felt a strange impulse to invade, but exactly why he enjoyed that strange impulse. When I was reading, suddenly pit the door, quickly looked up meeting his younger brother Chris and his beautiful green eyes, Chris was the prince of Nina, adored and used to call because every night she told fairy stories you to sleep , she also liked those stories. Chris was quite dark black hair, white skin and pale green eyes, like her late father, however it was clear light brown hair, white skin and blue eyes, she was very like her mother. "Sis, eating" I claim the child with an innocent smile. "I'm coming my prince" ad Nina pinching his cheek as honey. I leave the computer aside and under to eat. ------- The next morning, Nina and Chris went to school, Nina got up and dressed in a shirt of his favorite shirts, and as she took her purse felt something strange ... like a strange milestone, which made him hold his head in an attempt to stay stop, making a strange little smile formed on her mouth, suddenly he trod the voice of his mother bring it to reality and immediately took the bag and under completely ignoring what happened, I hope Chris front door. Shortly after child under quite a hurry. "Ready?" Asked the mother. "Yes!" They answered both. "Well, good luck in school" ad his mother back to the kitchen. "Bye mom!" Responded both boys leaving home. They came walking to school as Nina seemed upset take the bus. They were divided and Nina went to high school while his brother to primary. Nina felt a hell class apart long. Nina came out and went looking for Chris to his room, east out both decided to find a quiet place to eat without having to endure all students playing around, so they found a garden behind the school where almost no there was nobody, not a teacher or a student, so I pasiblemente down to eat, thinking they would have a quiet breakfast, a few steps closer they could see it. Nina looked up and found a much older girl, black hair and some street clothes. "Go, go but what have we here? new students "ad girl" my name is Claudia, and I command this school, and if you do not obey what I say ... expensive pagaras "I submit as he pulled a knife from his jeans suddenly about two guys came out of a nearby tree" Meet Mailcom and Yoni " Nina sat up quickly and stood in front of Chris to protect it. "Hey, we do not want problems, we just want leisurely breakfast" clarify Nina. "Oh I see, but you should not be here, this area is our" ad Claudia approaching them. "That's stupid !, you have no right to send anyone!" Exclaimed Chris posing in front of Nina and getting a nasty blow to the stomach from Yoni. Chis callus in Nina's arms after the coup. "CHRIS!" Exclaimed Nina holding him in his arms. "Well, if you do not want to be the next, I recommend obey and get out of here" Claudia stroking my submission Nina's face with the knife. Nina did nothing but drop a clean hit in the face knocking her to the ground Claudia, Nina quickly let Chris and Claudia pounced taking the knife and pinning him on the shoulder Claudia. Nina Mailcom held back and overtook him in her arms. This gave a strong kick in the crotch of the guy knocking him to the ground, Nina turned quickly to release several kicks in the boy's face and bounced make blood from the nose and mouth. Yoni immediately cringed to see the reaction of the girl to the attack and started running away from her, but immediately Nina noticed it and ran Yoni taking the knife shoulder Claudia and rushed the boy stabbing the knife in the stomach . "NINA, BASTA!" Trod the girl of his little brother, Nina immediately turned to him and watch him, this was a very surprised look. Nina gave Yoni and stepped back watching his hands something bloodstained, it felt like a monster ... but I had to admit ... the other hand felt extremely well, and momentum subsided, turned back to his brother that followed there surprised not to drop a phrase, Nina ran to him and took his arm. "Come on, we can not be here for long" and left the yard. After that Nina went to wash hands to take Chris to revise the coup. Nina avoid at all costs mention something about that, Chris just thought it was an impulse to defend him ... but she knew something else was happening there, I knew he was strong and something horrible, that feeling of feeling powerful and strong ... The need to hurt tosomeone. The day passed quickly and when the brothers returned sat down to eat with his mother. "Well !, and how they were at school?" She asked her mother with a sweet smile. "..." Chris flinched when trying to answer that question. "Excellent" commented Nina forming a somewhat psychotic smile. Nina went to her room after eating and opened his closet meeting his collection of Jeff The Killer, were several posters, different plates, some old notebooks that were lined with him, some dolls, take a small one he loved and was shot to bed with this, and I watch him ... with his sinister smile her nor frightened or intimidated in the least, otherwise somewhat amused, I looked for a while and then whisper. "Jeff ... you make me this ...". After the incident they searched and searched those responsible for the fight, but did not find them, and how they think it was a girl of 11 years as Nina, oh a 6 years Chris, they did that to your advantage to avoid suspicion and as everything happened the first day of school, many could not tell if Nina was there because many did not know, nor was attracting much attention, so not many knew if she was that day or not. But despite everything, Nina opened his locker one day meeting with a note saying it; "I know what you did ... but do not worry ... I will not tell anyone, you are skillful ... but dangerous" Nina find no sign or anything to identify him, had not the slightest idea who had sent him ... came someone but he decided not to take into account that note, would not say anything if whoever sent him, good for her. On the other hand, sanity Nina did not improve, as maddened while taking a knife and much of the night sat next to the room of his brother or mother. One day, Chris was playing with his new friends on the block, and it was getting dark, so Nina's mother;Monica asked him to go for it. Nina went out and saw how far the children play, when approached could not make out to Chris, and began to worry, approached the children and asked them where Chris was, and they answered them that had been with a girl older than her, Nina was very concerned and returned home to take the knife he had hidden in his room without his mother to find out. He was looking for Chris praying that nothing happened to him, reaching more away from home. Nina spend a lot of time and could not come up with Chris, beginning to despair and mourn. That heard a car approaching, this strike with Nina and this took a few steps back preventing him were to do something, that the doors were opened, and Chris giving the floor a few laughs from the truck immediately heard I start . Nina quickly held his nerve Chris's arms and found the poor child and beaten with something foiled clothes. "Chris !, Good God! What happened !? "I exclaimed Nina holding the small body of his brother. "E-them me ... al-there Nina ... me ... to-played" I submit Chris with difficulty and throwing to mourn on the chest of her older sister, Nina try to control something that was screaming inside, over and over and over again I felt an anger control, raised his brother in arms and whisked to a hospital to be treated for shock and others he had. There Nina called her mother and informed him what had happened, her mother went as fast as I could to the hospital, and there came and informed both that had strong shock and internal bleeding and traces of violations were found, the mother of Nina began to mourn and Nina just kept silent to the situation, avoiding at all costs need to drop that hurt someone. The next day was discharged Chris, but asked him to stay a while at rest for 3 weeks so I care Nina Chris telling stories and helping a lot with your medicines. And while Nina went to school again, he was left a new note, which read; "I'm sorry about your brother ... I hope to recover, do not think you're alone ... I'm here, I'll be your friend ... but unfortunately distance ..." Nina felt a slight blush that, rechecked the letter and found no signature. Weeks passed and had to go to classes for Chris, this was very reluctantly, and because that day was a day of school photo, so Nina look for something down to get without giving much more than a black skirt cuts, black stockings with burgundy stripes, a black convers of color, a franelilla black and blue stripes, favorite fingerless gloves and hair with a red ribbon blood was collected. Yet he felt that something was missing, so I look in your closet meeting his purple favorite sweater, which reminded her sweater Jeff The Killer, so I put it on and under the stairs meeting his brother awaited him in the door, both they left saying goodbye to his mother. They came to school, this time went by bus to prevent that they did not seek to Chris fuck them on the road. They arrived at the school meeting with a not so pleasant surprise. Claudia, Mailcom and Yoni walked through the corridor, air a few friends. Nina was aware of the reason why their faces, searched her and Chris. Nina react and take them out to Chris the arm of the hall where they were and avoiding at all costs being seen. The day fast step and neither Nina nor Chris found the trio, or so she thought. Back classes, Nina felt that followed them, so to turn receiving a blow to the face, fell to the ground and look for his brother, I found him caught in the arms of Mailcom, Nina tried to get up but received another blow in the belly , callus back to the floor and stared up seeing Claudia. "At last I have you where you wanted snotty" Announcement Claudia posing in front of her "so you paid last time" I submit is pulling a gun. "I do not give a fuck fight you, besides if I beat him once I can do it ... they are shit!" I gritoneo Nina trying to sit up, quickly Claudia was to drop a shot in the head Nina, but this react quickly and released kick your weapon he will not tell you. Nina joined nimbly and ran to an abandoned house nearby, locked inside, climbed the stairs being chased by the trio, felt the wave of bullets chasing him, but every bullet was a stray bullet, Nina locked herself in the bathroom, looking desperately something to defend. "Get out !, Nina You'll stay there knowing what I did to your brother that night!?, What a jerk!" Gritoneo Claudia from outside. Nina felt a wave of hatred and anger, and again ... the need to kill. Nina look around the room where he locked himself finding a occidado iron-tipped, Nina watched him for a brief moment in a sideways smile on his face, took the iron and went dodging bullets trio as if leaves it were, approaching the trio , took the iron and through the head of Yoni releasing a gush of blood, some blood callus on the face of Nina, and there ... something did not seem to work well, something broke ... like a fine thread had been broken ... that thread dividing madness from sanity. Claudia and Mailcom took a few steps back, Nina turned to his direction showing a psychotic smile along with a piercing and horrendous shit, making up Chris wince, Claudia try to run with Mailcom, Nina followed them preventing them from passing, beating Claudia leaving semi -incosiente on the floor, he followed gave Mailcom for him to release Chris, which callus on the floor looking with horror at her sister. Nina hit repeated times Mailcom, opening a wound in the head, giving many hits to drop his head like a crimson multo. Claudia tried to move to get the gun, but Nina hand to floor not to take it, Claudia looked up meeting with the penetrating look of Nina, this shook his head and crossed the right iron in his heart. "Ni-Nina ... t-you feel bi-well" in my submission Chris with horror, Nina turned to him with a little more relaxed face, but without erasing his smile. "Feeling good ...? I FEEL ecxelente !, let my prince must go home !, ~ ... "I submit carrying Nina Chris, strange thing to him, since she is always complicated that. Nina and Chris returned home, Nina was not allowed to see his mother and who was full of blood, so I quickly went to his room and knelt at the edge of his bed burying his head in his arms as he held her. Nina gritted teeth as preventing "that" came out, Nina, with little awareness that he was taking his laptop and wrote a note ... a note that perhaps no one would ever read. Night callus and Nina's mother and brother were sleeping pasiblemente instead Nina could not, that need not let him, so he got up, still not the clothes that day took off, and looked in the mirror, he saw a common face, so without erasing his smile sínica which carried long, under the stairs willing to do the craziest of his life. I enter the kitchen drinking a bottle of vodka, put it on the table and look for a bottle of bleach in cabinets below, finding nothing, he began to obstinar. "Where are you piece of bleach ...?" Nina growled looking for him. "Were you looking for these little ...?" Pit Nina a voice behind him, turned and found a pretty comforting surprise to see a guy in the kitchen doorway holding pot liquor, the boy had an extremely white skin, his hair was black and charred, loaded with a crude and hideous smile. "Ah ~ ... that comforting surprise ... Jeff The Killer" I submit Nina with a somewhat defiant look. "I've seen for a while ... it seems to me that your coconut and went down the drain ... hahaha !!!" I submit Jeff gracefully. "You are right! So I need that pot of bleach if you allow me ... "he said Nina shaking hands so that it would. "Aw ~ ... let me help you!" Exclaimed Jeff echándoselo opening the boat and Nina enzyme, this boto a whimper when the lye entered his eyes, he followed slumped sitting on the floor. Nina felt another liquid running through your head, get up to look and Jeff had the tinderbox in hands.Nina smiled and looked defiant. "What do you expect ...? ... Do it" I allege the girl mockingly, Jeff grinned and lit the Yesquero. "Go to sleep ..." he added dropping the Yesquero. Immediately, when the flames touched lightly on the skin Nina this let out a loud scream, felt a surround him hell, I look around at Jeff, but this was gone, Nina writhed on the floor and saw his mother and his brother Chris had arrived and were putting out the fire, he was semiconscious when he was off, so I immediately called the ambulance and get many neighbors came to see what happened because the cry. Nina callus unconscious when she was put on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance. Among the neighbors, a boy of black hair, white skin and green eyes, slightly higher than Nina looked at him with some concern, I try to approach but her mother took her shoulder. "No Esclin, is not sure" I submit woman pulling him toward her, the boy watched as they put Nina to the ambulance. Nina then woke up unconscious in the ambulance, I try to move but it prevented bandages, tried to get up but immediately a nurse came in with her mother and brother. "You better stay still, you're not able to move," said the nurse laying her back again, his mother and his brother approached him and encouraged a while, Nina other totally different side remained as only saw her mother as someone else, and his brother ... had to admit, was still his only treasure. Step one month recovery, Nina received little support from her mother and brother. The day came that would remove the bandages, his mother and his brother were eager to see his face, like Nina, luckily, he kept his face intact because not too burned. "Well Miss Nina, burns were not severe, it would have lasted longer and had lost part of his face including his nose, but did not last long burning, which did not cause great harm," said Dr. ready to remove the last band, let see the face Nina, Nina's mother watched in horror as his brother was hiding behind his mother. "What…? What happens? "Exclaimed Nina up going to the bathroom standing up and running, and was observed in the mirror, his face ... it was quite the opposite from before. His skin had turned completely white, his hair fell to her knees above was now in the middle of the back, apart from black and charred, his skin was scratchy almost like leather. I watch her new face puzzled. "Her-sister ..." I call Chris hugging her "t-you still see as beautiful as before," but the child not only lied because his body was charred and pale, if not for that penetrating and disturbing look, with which the girl He looked at his younger brother and squatted at its height. "Oh Chris ~ ... you always so accommodating ..." I submit Nina still looking at him in that way so disturbing "but it is not so ... I SEE ME !!! lovelier than ever," I exclaimed the young woman opening her arms and leaving not only his mother and brother perplexed, but also doctors and nurses "... this face is perfect !, oh dear !, Jeff GAVE mE tHIS tHE fACE!" the girl continued screaming. "Do-doctor ... my daughter is fine," she asked her mother approaching the doctor. "Well, stuff usually happens after a lot of soothing, but if not improve, bring her to make a mental examination, if" announced the doctor. "If ..." I submit weakly approaching his mother Nina "we love ... and have to go" I announce it is taking her by the shoulders. "Hahahaha !!! Sure ...! "Nina exclaimed while looking its ugly face in the mirror. The nurse handed him his clothes was his purple jacket with black skirt and black stockings cuts her with burgundy stripes. Nina dressed and left the hospital on his way home, not knowing ... that Nina had become a monster who only thought of killing in cold blood. They came to the house and Nina kept show that crooked smile, at that Nina focused on the home front, and I notice that the window of the house a boy of black hair and green eyes peeked, the boy held his mouth watching the disfigured face of Nina, this would look for a moment and put his index finger in the mouth in the form of silence followed and I entered the house. That night Nina's mother woke up hearing sobs from some point in the hall, his mother gets up and looks at this and sees the door and the light of the room Nina, walking quietly, and when you reach the door, I observe the horrible blood festival that held the young girl. Nina had a body with several out of bed intestines enzyme, the body was of a girl with blond hair and this was very nice, but where was not looked like this. Nina was on top of him with a kitchen knife in hand, with all his clothes stained with blood and staring at the ceiling. "She used to torment me in school ..." I submit Nina as she kept her eyes to the ceiling "Mommy ... I'm more beautiful than ever!" Exclaimed Nina turning to see his mother, her face ... it was worse, his smile crooked and badly cut up the cheeks, her eyes were cooked to keep them wide open "I get tired of farces, I get tired of mourn and suffer ... now always'll smile and always see my beautiful face ... the face that gave me Jeff ...'m not beautiful mama?" I asked the girl so sínica. Nina's mother could not help but take a few steps back as she shook her head. "No ... Nina your ... you have become a monster ... this was by your obsession with this murderer ... I ..." I submit is starting to run down the hall. Nina nimbly followed her mother "I kill for fun when they run !!!" exclaimed as I followed him to his mother, this was to run to the bathroom Chris to wake him, but just going to take the handle, Nina crossed the knife in his mother's skull, knocking down immediately. "It's a pity that mom does not think I'm beautiful ... sad" I submit Nina pulling the knife head of his mother. Chris in his room, was restless, felt in danger, moved and moved looking accommodated, but nothing was in it, Nina opens the door revealing his shadow, Chris took off the sheets off to see his sister, and because light could not distinguish his face, but if the knife. Chris was alarmed and snuggled into her pillow. "Chris ~ ..." I submit seen leaving Nina to Chris, who let out a little moan of horror to see the face of Nina "truth I'm beautiful?" I submit is leaning his head on one side. Chris nodded in fear while covered with sheets. "Oh come on Chris ... I will not do anything ~" I submit Nina hiding his hand as he crossed fingers "you know ... I feel newer than ever, and I start a new life ... you come with me?" Advertisement Nina getting closer to him. Chris nodded again "oh ~ ... good boy ... now if you want to come with me ... you just have to go to sleep my prince." Nina kicked the front door of the house carrying her brother on her back, Chris was dead, with a grim smile clown and eyes with something black bordeándole, had burned his eyelids, he was covered with blood and with multiple stabbed. Nina took a few steps at the entrance and fixed his gaze on the boy a while ago, this time wore a white shirt and white jeans, looking at a book, but out of curiosity turned encountering the horrible scene of Nina. "Go Chris ~ ... looks like someone knows more than you need ... let's put it to sleep," I submit Nina walking to the house opposite.